


Until The Day I Die

by Jabber_Moose



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Merlin does not look like Colin Morgan here, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabber_Moose/pseuds/Jabber_Moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old habits die hard. Reborn with all his memories as Tony Murchison, Merlin returns to work despite having been fired by his boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Day I Die

**Author's Note:**

> Written last year because I couldn't shake the image of Merlin as Tony, and Arthur as Control.

The coffee was wrong.

It was a terrible thought, Control knew. Valerie was only trying her best, and Control never asked any more of his employees than their very best.

The coffee wasn't terrible, either, but it wasn't, as he had previously requested, the way Tony Murchison made it.

Of course, it was perfectly logical that it wouldn't be the way Tony had made it, since Tony had not, in fact, made it. Naturally it would taste as though someone else made it.

Control sighed, wistfully, reaching for his tissue, blowing noisily.

"Oh, Tony," Control sighed.

"Yes, Control?"

Control looked up, surprised. "Tony! You've gone and surprised me. I was quite sure I had the misfortune of firing you, and you accepted it rather gracefully, and left my office for good."

Tony just smiled. "You're absolutely correct, Control. You did have the misfortune of delivering that unexpected, and unfortunate news of my termination, and i did leave. As you can see, however, i've returned."

Control was, needless to say, struck rather dumb for a moment. "Tony, not that i'm objecting...i missed you something awful during the few hours since you were gone, but i must say I'm a bit confused."

"That's perfectly understandable, Control, seeing as a termination is something that tends to stick," Tony stepped forward with a smile on his face. "It would be my pleasure to explain, but i think it's imperative you know something."

"I'd be ever so delighted if you told me, Tony."

Tony smiled at Control, and Control always did think there was something lovely about Tony's smile. In fact, he was so blinded by the loveliness of Tony's smile, that he failed to see Tony materialize a cup of coffee between his hands, or those blue eyes turn a stunning shade of gold.

"I'm happy to be your employee, Control," Tony said in a soft voice. "Until the day i die."

In the end, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Arthur!Control really fired Merlin!Tony because he knew he had magic. I blame the fever i was fighting.


End file.
